Bacteria from the genus Agrobacterium have the ability to transfer specific segments of DNA (T-DNA) to plant cells, where they stably integrate into the nuclear chromosomes. Analyses of plants harbouring the T-DNA have revealed that this genetic element may be integrated at numerous locations, and can occasionally be found within genes. One strategy which may be exploited to identify integration events within genes is to transform plant cells with specially designed T-DNA vectors which contain a reporter gene, devoid of cis-acting transcriptional and translational expression signals (i.e. promoterless), located at the end of the T-DNA. Upon integration, the initiation codon of the promoterless gene (reporter gene) will be juxtaposed to plant sequences. The consequence of T-DNA insertion adjacent to, and downstream of, gene promoter elements may be the activation of reporter gene expression. The resulting hybrid genes, referred to as T-DNA-mediated gene fusions, consist of unselected plant promoters residing at their natural location within the chromosome, and the coding sequence of a marker gene located on the inserted T-DNA (Fobert et al., 1991, Plant Mol. Biol. 17, 837-851).
It has generally been assumed that activation of promoterless or enhancerless marker genes result from T-DNA insertions within or immediately adjacent to genes. The recent isolation of several T-DNA insertional mutants (Koncz et al., 1992, Plant Mol. Biol. 20, 963-976; reviewed in Feldmann, 1991, Plant J. 1, 71-82; Van Lijsebettens et al., 1991, Plant Sci. 80, 27-37; Walden et al., 1991, Plant J. 1: 281-288; Yanofsky et al., 1990, Nature 346, 35-39), shows that this is the case for at least some insertions. However, other possibilities exist. One of these is that integration of the T-DNA activates silent regulatory sequences that are not associated with genes. Lindsey et al. (1993, Transgenic Res. 2, 33-47) referred to such sequences as “pseudo-promoters” and suggested that they may be responsible for activating marker genes in some transgenic lines.
Inactive regulatory sequences that are buried in the genome but with the capability of being functional when positioned adjacent to genes have been described in a variety of organisms, where they have been called “cryptic promoters” (Al-Shawi et al., 1991, Mol. Cell. Biol. 11, 4207-4216; Fourel et al., 1992, Mol. Cell. Biol. 12, 5336-5344; Irniger et al., 1992, Nucleic Acids Res. 20, 4733-4739; Takahashi et al., 1991, Jpn J. Cancer Res. 82, 1239-1244). Cryptic promoters can be found in the introns of genes, such as those encoding for yeast actin (Irniger et al., 1992, Nucleic Acids Res. 20, 4733-4739), and a mammalian melanoma-associated antigen (Takahashi et al., 1991, Jpn J. Cancer Res. 82, 1239-1244). It has been suggested that the cryptic promoter of the yeast actin gene may be a relict of a promoter that was at one time active but lost function once the coding region was assimilated into the exon-intron structure of the present-day gene (Irniger et al., 1992, Nucleic Acids Res. 20, 4733-4739). A cryptic promoter has also been found in an untranslated region of the second exon of the woodchuck N-myc proto-oncogene (Fourel et al., 1992, Mol. Cell. Biol. 12, 5336-5344). This cryptic promoter is responsible for activation of a N-myc2, a functional processed gene which arose from retropositon of N-myc transcript (Fourel et al., 1992, Mol. Cell. Biol. 12, 5336-5344). These types of regulatory sequences have not yet been isolated from plants.
Other regulatory elements are located within the 5′ and 3′ untranslated regions (UTR) of genes. These regulatory elements can modulate gene expression in plants through a number of mechanisms including translation, transcription and RNA stability. For example, some regulatory elements are known to enhance the translational efficiency of mRNA, resulting in an increased accumulation of recombinant protein by many folds. Some of those regulatory elements contain translational enhancer sequences or structures, such as the Omega sequence of the 5′ leader of the tobacco mosaic virus (Gallie and Walbot, 1992, Nucleic Acid res. 20, 4631-4638), the 5′ alpha-beta leader of the potato virus X (Tomashevskaya et al, 1993, J. Gen. Virol. 74, 2717-2724), and the 5′ leader of the photosystem I gene psaDb of Nicotiana sylvestris (Yamamoto et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem 270, 12466-12470). Other 5′ regulatory elements affect gene expression by quantitative enhancement of transcription, as with the UTR of the thylakoid protein genes PsaF, PetH and PetE from pea (Bolle et al., 199, Plant J. 6, 513-523), or by repression of transcription, as for the 5′ UTR of the pollen-specific LAT59 gene from tomato (Curie and McCormick, 1997, Plant Cell 9, 2025-2036). Some 3′ regulatory regions contain sequences that act as mRNA instability determinants, such as the DST element in the Small Auxin-Up RNA (SAUR) genes of soybean and Arabidopisis (Newman et al., 1993, Plant Cell 5, 701-714). Other translational enhancers are also well documented in the literature (e.g. Helliwell and Gray 1995, Plant Mol. Bio. vol 29, pp. 621-626; Dickey L. F. al. 1998, Plant Cell vol 10, 475-484; Dunker B. P. et al. 1997 Mol. Gen. Genet. vol 254, pp. 291-296). However, there have been no reports of these types of cryptic regulatory elements, nor have any cryptic regulatory elements of this kind been isolated from plants.
The present invention discloses transgenic plants generated by tagging with a promoterless GUS (-glucuronidase) T-DNA vector and the isolation and characterization of cryptic regulatory elements identified using this protocol. Cloning and characterization of these insertion sites uncovered unique cryptic regulatory elements not conserved among related species. In one of the plants of interest, GUS expression was spatially and developmentally regulated with in seed tissue. The isolated regulatory element specific to this tissue has not been previously isolated or characterized in any manner. In another plant, a novel constitutive regulatory element was identified that is expressed in tissues throughout the plant and across a broad range of plant species. Furthermore, novel non-translated 5′ sequences have been identified that function as post transcriptional regulatory elements.